The eventual aim of this project is to achieve increased cure rates of human neoplasms by earlier diagnosis and improved therapy. The usefulness of immunology in cancer diagnosis and therapy will be studied. The role of combined modality cancer therapy of human neoplasms using surgery, chemotherapy, radiotherapy, and immunotherapy will be evaluated.